


Reward from Sector Seven

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Apathy Play, F/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: You've earned a reward from your boss. Kokonoe of Sector Seven. Even if she doesn't care that much for what you asked of her...
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 5





	Reward from Sector Seven

A little sweat ran down your spine as you walked down the dimly lit corridor. You straightened your tie and faced firmly forward, remembering the words that had been spoken to you earlier in the day. Words that you never imagined that you would hear, especially from her.  
  
"You've performed adequately. Name one thing, and I'll see what I can do. Consider it a reward for good work." The pink-haired Nekomata had told you, only to follow up with that stern glare peering through your eyes. "However, this does not mean you get to slack off from this point forward. I expect you to work yourself to near death if that's what it means to keep up this performance."  
  
You shook your head as you tried to focus on the 'reward'. The expression on her face had been priceless, but she shrugged her shoulders and told you to come back later as night fell. That way, nobody would interrupt the two of you, and at the same time, nobody would dare try to embarrass you either.  
  
Moments later, you reached your destination. A pair of doors that led to one of the deepest chambers within Sector Seven's laboratories... namely, the bedchambers of the scientist Kokonoe. Your direct superior, and ultimately the one you had been pining for. It didn't take long when you first arrived at your current position for your heart to feel aflutter in her presence, but she always just stared at you with those dead and uncaring eyes... but this time, she had given you the time of day.  
  
You cleared your throat and entered the bedchambers, only for a rush of warmth to fill your cheeks as you laid your eyes upon the woman that had been waiting for you. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been laying on the bed, butt-naked with her back facing the ceiling...  
  
The doors closed behind you, alerting the pink-haired scientist to your presence. "Took you long enough." She sounded more than bored already, evident by the way she didn't even turn to look towards you. Cold, but understandable. "Come on. You asked for a night with me. I expect you to make it exciting for yourself because this definitely isn't my idea of a good time." That barely emoting tone in her voice continued to echo throughout the plain bedroom, even as you stepped closer and dropped your pants.  
  
You took a deep breath as you placed your hands on her thighs, pushing your thumbs into those delicate legs to try and get a little feel for just how lithe her body was. Something that just caused her to scoff in response. She didn't seem too into the idea of foreplay, but at this point, she had gone through with the decision to reward you, so that's how it had to be.  
  
Gently, your hands ran down the sides of her legs, caressing her skin as carefully as you possibly could. You wanted to make sure that you fully understood every nook and cranny of her body before you started, especially since the more you felt her up, the harder you grew. Something about the warmth of another person, much less a woman, had been so elusive for you, so it was only natural that you'd want to savor the sensation.  
  
Kokonoe didn't react much, preferring to calmly lick the lollipop in her mouth while reading through a book sitting right underneath her chin. From what you could gleam, it seemed to contain a lot of different mathematical equations. Physics, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was more interesting to her than your foreplay. Which... was good, in a way? At least she wasn't so bored that she stopped you from having your moment.   
  
With the bored cat taking her time, you felt that you couldn't wait any longer. You needed to get your dick wet now rather than later. To accomplish this, you carefully placed the tip of your rod in between her tight asscheeks, slowly rubbing it up against both sides as you let the warmth and softness guide your way to a harder and more throbbing erection. Inch closer to that climactic wall you were aiming for...  
  
The sounds of your meat slapping up against her cheeks filled the expansive bedroom, and yet despite the cat-like woman's rear growing warmer from the friction, she refused to make much of a reaction. Not even a moan or a disgusted noise, she merely continued to read her fiction while you continued to thrust. A strange situation to be sure, but if it meant that you could enjoy yourself for a little longer, it didn't seem all that bad.  
  
You felt the pressure in your balls start to grow the longer you kept up this routine, and a few pants started to slip out of your mouth as your cheeks grew warm and red. If you wanted to cum, now would be the time. But... something was missing. The tiniest little bit that would make everything come together and let the floodgates open so that all of that precious seed could go somewhere useful. And it wasn't putting it into a hole, that'd be too easy.  
  
No, there was something about the way that Kokonoe was blatantly disregarding and ignoring your current situation that sent several shocks of pleasure up your spine. Just her complete... boredom, to put it bluntly, was turning you on beyond all belief. You would speak up, but you wouldn't be able to say anything coherent thanks to the moans that were trying to slip out from your mouth every other second. So instead, you moved your hands a little upward...  
  
And tightened your new grip on her twin tails, finally forcing a reaction out of the cat that you were using as a proverbial sex toy.  
  
"You'd better have a good reason to-" She started talking as she turned her scowling face towards you, which was exactly what you were waiting and wanting. You bit into your lip as you thrust your hips forward, a powerful squirt of cum firing straight onto the Nekomata's back as you felt your energy leave your hips. Even if you hadn't cum inside of her, you still managed to mark her with your cum, so that had to amount for something, right?  
  
Kokonoe merely stared towards you while a little bit of your cum ran down one side of her glasses, prompting her to sigh in frustration before turning back to her book and pouring her head back into it, a soft grumbling echoing from her lips. You had successfully managed to annoy her, so that was something. But she still didn't stop you, so... perhaps that was your cue to just continue?  
  
You let go of her tails as you put your hands on her slender back, rubbing away at the spots where your cum had splattered on her skin. Little by little, you let the sticky substance wash into her skin to give it a little strange shine, bringing a smile to your lips while your 'partner' continued to ignore your antics like you were the plague. Even as you deliberately tried to get her attention, she didn't budge. She was playing hard to get...  
  
Just as you asked her to.  
  
You smiled a little as you pressed your fingers into her back a little further, trying to elicit another reaction out of her. Successfully, as the strange act made her turn her head for a brief moment with a raised eyebrow as if to ask 'what exactly are you trying to accomplish?'  
  
An answer that she quickly received as she felt the tip of your cock brushing up against her anal ring. You could only grin as she turned back towards her book once more, while you moved your cum-slathered hands onto her hips. You were ready to take the next step, and all it required was a little adjustment to make sure that your tip was pointed at the right hole.  
  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath...  
  
Before shoving your manhood straight into her pussy.  
  
You could feel her body tensing for a brief moment before you let your hips do the work. You licked your lips as you felt her tighten just enough for everything to feel so much better, and in turn, your waist gyrated faster to compensate. You were going to make sure you were squeezing as much pleasure out of her as you possibly could. This was your night, after all. Your reward.  
  
Even as she didn't verbally react to your assault, you could feel a certain level of satisfaction from her? That you were finally quitting the foreplay and just getting down to business, that much was relieving her. Maybe you'd be done quickly and she could finish the theory she was reading to pass the time. Or maybe it'd take the entire rest of the night, who could tell at this point. You were just glad that you were getting a chance to blow your load inside of a woman you had your eyes on for so long.  
  
Or so you'd think, as you suddenly felt a chill run down your spine. Before you knew what caused you, you felt a pair of legs wrapping around your waist. And a pair of chilling, bespectacled eyes looking straight into yours.  
  
That dull gaze from the pink-haired scientist sent a shock through your entire body. You could feel your balls churning as the sheer degrading stare turned you on like you never would've thought. You wanted to blow your load right then and there, to make her feel what it was like to be a mother... Or, to be an expecting one.   
  
But that stare, that wonderfully dull stare that made it clear just how much she didn't care for any of this... It made it so much harder to focus on the act of breeding or anything. You just wanted to have her keep staring at you, as your hips continued to thrust on autopilot. You didn't even notice that her folds were starting to tighten as you hammered your cock inward faster. It was an unconscious cycle on both of your parts, as Kokonoe's bored stare just continued to pierce your entire soul...  
  
You gulped, breaking that line of sight for just a moment as you felt your entire body tremble. Looking away meant that you let your guard down, and you could feel the pressure on your hips as a result. She was forcing you to go deeper, even if she didn't say or do anything overt. Just a little push from behind and your body did the rest for her. What a useful employee you were, no wonder she decided to reward you like this...  
  
The pressure was too much. Her grip on your waist was much worse than that. You just couldn't hold it back. You bit into your lower lip as the continued dull stare peered straight into your soul and laid all your desires bare. You wanted to blow it all, right here and now. Even if you weren't wearing any protection, even if it was inside of a woman that ultimately didn't seem to care.   
  
Your eyes fell shut as you slammed your hips forward one more time before the torrent of cum was unleashed.  
  
By the time you opened your eyes, you could visibly see Kokonoe's midsection expanding before your very eyes. It was impressive just how much cum you were pouring into her but at the same time the way you suddenly felt the exhaustion of letting that much cum fire off... Well, it was too much to handle. You felt woozy, and your eyes fell heavier than ever.  
  
It took but a few more seconds before you collapsed atop of your boss, softly sighing. You couldn't keep your eyes open, and you just needed to rest. You had barely started, and she had already wrung so much out of you...  
  
Before your eyes shut fully, you could spot the tiniest glimpse of a smile curving onto your superior's lip, as she whispered something sweet into your ear.  
  
"Keep up the good work."


End file.
